


Happy Together

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Poly, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Married Life, Married Sex, Minor Clint/Natasha/Laura, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: It's not always threesomes and kinky stuff. Sometimes it's just boring, married people sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not written specifically for but definitely inspired in part by [Mitchpell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchpell).
> 
> Also, I debated A LOT on that summary and then figured since this will probably have an audience of about five, why the heck not? ;)

Laura sighed in relief as she finally closed the door to Lila's bedroom and headed down the hall towards her own room. Nate had been fed and put down in his crib about an hour ago and now the older kids were in bed, too. Maybe with all three finally in dreamland, she could get down to the business of seducing her husband.

Sadly, Clint didn't seem to be on the same wavelength as her. He barely looked up from the tablet he was reading when she walked into the room

"Kids all settled?" he asked distractedly, eyes still on the screen. 

"Yup," she said, shucking her robe and pulling back the sheets. "And it only took two extra trips to the bathroom before Lila agreed to get tucked in properly."

He smiled at that but his attention remained on the tablet. "Beats her personal best of five."

"I suppose," Laura sighed, as she propped herself up next to him. She peeked over his shoulder. "Briefing stuff?"

Only then did Clint set aside what he was reading. "Nope. Just passing the time waiting for you."

She smiled and his arms came around her body to pull her in close for a kiss. His hands roamed down to her derriere, and he pulled back in surprise when he encountered nothing but bare skin below the hem of her t shirt.

Clint's eyebrows rose. "No underwear?"

Laura smiled and slid a hand down the front of his sweatpants. "Nope."

"Someone feeling a little randy tonight?"

Laura shrugged, feigning indifference. "As much as I love Natasha, sometimes I just want to have a little one on one time with my husband."

Clint grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Laura said, leaning in and kissing him again.

He pulled back and nipped at her earlobe. "Is that why just two days ago I found the two of you hiding in the pantry and making out all hot and heavy in there?"

She tried to act affronted, but it was hard to do when he was right. It was also hard to do when his tongue and teeth were doing such delicious things to her neck. But still, she tried. 

"Oh please! How many time have the two of you gone out to the barn to 'train' only for me to find the two of you having sex out there an hour later? A little make out session in the pantry is nothing compared to that."

Clint pulled back from kissing her to raise a brow. "Her hand was up your shirt and yours was down her pants. That's a little more than just a makeout session."

"We were both still fully clothed," Laura said primly.

He snorted. 

"Clothing has absolutely nothing to do with sex," he countered. He shifted and leaned in close again to whisper in her ear. "I could show you, if you wanted a demonstration."

She pushed him away playfully.

"Uh-uh." Laura said, eyes sparkling as she snapped the waistband of his sweats. "We're not doing some half-assed groping tonight. I want you naked. All the way naked. Now."

He chuckled and sat up a little straighter so he could strip off his shirt.

"Now pants," she said.

He complied, shuffling them down his legs until they were a lump at the bottom of the bed.

"And shorts."

He stripped those off too, then leaned over and fingered the hem of her t-shirt. "What about this?"

"What, this old thing?" she laughed, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor. "No, we don't need that either."

His appreciation of her naked body was clear as he swept his eyes over every inch of bare skin, Then he reached out to trail his fingers over the swell of her breast, before cupping the weight of it in his hand and running his thumb across her nipple. 

It hardened instantly.

He grinned, then leaned forward to take it into his mouth, and she groaned a little at how good it felt. It had been forever since they'd been alone together and she'd missed this more than she was willing to admit. 

He moved to her other breast, showing it the same level of attention, and a wave of hard, hot arousal pooled low in her belly. She pushed his head lower, urging him to move his mouth a little further south. He chuckled and took the hint, kissing his way down her belly before pushing her down against the mattress and parting her thighs so he could lick into her sex.

"Oh, God, that feels good," she groaned, pushing her hips up at him. "Do that some more."

He did, licking at her over and over again until he finally sucked her clit into his mouth. That's when all rational thought stopped and everything became a mixture of of white hot heat and sensation, her body screaming for release as he tortured her with his mouth. When he added two fingers to the mix, she came with a soft cry.

He eased her through to the very end of her orgasm, then kissed his way back up her boneless body.

"You okay?" he asked, covering her body with his and sucking tiny bruises into her neck as he pushed his hard erection against her thigh.

"Yeah," she breathed, arching up at him. "Although I could be way more than just okay if you were inside me."

With a rasping groan, he pushed her thighs wider and slipped between them, causing her to catch her breath at the heavy heat of him.

"Jesus, Laura..." he whispered. "You feel so fucking good."

"So do you," she agreed, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

He started to move against her then, taking his time and prolonging both of their pleasure, until she grew impatient and hooked her ankles around his waist. She urged him deeper and faster and he complied, speeding up the movement of his hips. 

Her orgasm this time was smaller and less intense, but no less enjoyable, and she rode it out as he reached for his own. He shuddered as he came, breathing hard and burying his face against her neck.

"Holy fuck," he said, his voice full of awe. "Why don't we do this more often?"

She giggled. "No idea, but we really should."

"Yeah," he agreed, puffing out a breath against her shoulder before rolling to the side so she could breath.

They lay there quietly for a moment, until the silence was broken by a whimper and then a cry from the other room.

Laura sighed. "It's Nate."

"I'll get him," Clint said, halting her move to get up and rising from the bed himself. He pulled on his boxers and sweatpants. "Be right back."

She used the time he was gone to grab a few tissues from the bedside table and clean up a bit, then curled under the comforter and waited. A few minutes later, he was crawling back under the covers with her and pulling her in close to him.

"Just a dream," he reported. "He never even woke up completely. After a couple of back rubs and a butt pat he was sound asleep again."

"Thank god," Laura said, nestling in against his chest. "At least it didn't happen while we were having sex."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Hey, remember that time Coop walked in on us making out on the living room couch?"

She laughed. "How could I forget? He was round eight or something, right? We were both fully clothed but he acted like he'd found us buck naked and declared we'd scarred him for life."

Clint chuckled. "And then he told Lila, who was so mad that we were having fun without her that she refused to talk to us for the rest of the night." He sighed at the memory. "Kids are weird."

"Remind me again why we had three of them?"

"Beats me. But hey, speaking of making out… Any chance I can convince you to make out with me right now and maybe see if we can find the energy for another round?"

Laura giggled and leaned up on an elbow so she could kiss his jaw. "Yeah, I think I can be convinced."


End file.
